1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems associated with imparting a haptic sensation to a seat.
2. Background Art
A haptic seat includes a motor or other device to impart a haptic sensation to an occupant seated within the seat. The haptic sensation can be used to alert the passenger to various vehicle operation conditions, to massage portions of the passenger's body, and to perform any number of other operations. Regardless of the construction of the device or whether it is used for alert or massage, a separate control module is dedicated to controlling the operation thereof.
Multiple devices may be included within the same seat and controlled with the same controller. The controller may be attached to the seat or floor area around the seat with control lines leading to each of the haptic devices. The controller receives signals for controlling the haptic sensation according to inputs received from user actuated buttons included on the controller, which is common for massage orientated systems, and/or according to other signals received over a vehicle network (CAN), which is common for alert orientated systems.